The heart of the matter
by roxake19
Summary: A few months after his arrival in London,Daniel and Betty decide to go back to NY for a couple of weeks. Daniel hides his feelings for Betty but he'll have to make a move because they're not the only ones who decided to go back home... Metty and Detty
1. His Betty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor the show... (Yeah like that would ever happen)

_**His**_** Betty.**

"You're kidding right?" Betty asked while rising an eyebrow at her friend's confused expression.

"What? I only brought what was necessery. Like you said." He grinned shippishly at her.

"We're going away for 2 weeks Daniel." She held up two fingers mouthing the word while he took a look at her one and only suitcase. "You've brought like a dozen suitcases. We're not going to war,we're going home. Where you have left a closet full of clothes"

"Betty,Betty,Betty." He sighed as he casually put an arm around her shoulders causing her eyebrow to rise again. "Firstly I only brought 4 not a dozen. And the 2 of them are full of presents. And I just like to carry a lot of things okay? Jeez I swear you sound like my old nanny some times!" he took his arm unwillingly away from her and picked up his other two suitcases that were on the floor of the airport and he started moving towards their gate.

"Presents?" Betty asked as she followed him.

"Yeah,you know. For my mom,she even made me bring back something for Tyler and for… ehm.. your family." He chocked out the last words unsure of what her reaction would be,actually still unsure of what he had bought them presents in the first place. Scratch that,he knew why he did it but still,what would Betty read into it?

"You bought presents for my family?" she placed a hand on her chest,touched by his gesture and a little bit embarrased as she watched him nod shyly,avoiding to look at her. "Thank you Daniel but you really didn't have to do that. I mean I didn't got them anything but you… Thank you." She said as she hugged him.

He was surprised by her sudden gesture that,like so many times in the past,he didn't have time to hug her back before she,too quickly for his liking,pulled away.

"We can tell them we bought them together. We wouldn't want them to think I'm a bad infuence on you now would we?" he asked as they let a young flight attendant,who was pretty much drooling at the sight of Daniel ,lead them to their seats.

The plane took off and Daniel insisted Betty would take a nap after her 7th yawn but she dismissed him going on and on about how she wanted to see the ocean first. Daniel sat back in his chair watching her smile and huff and mumble and do all those little things that had made Daniel's feelings for her grow stronger in the past 4 months he spent in London. Apart from his mother's constant nagging about how he should admit his feelings to his best friend instead of –quote- acting like a complete douche,his new life in London wasn't very different from the one he lead back in New York. Ok that was a lie. There was the lack of sex… in the first two moths when he tried to win Betty with his play-boy charm and puppy-Meade eyes. But no matter where he took her she never considered it a date. Not that he had talked to her about it. So he decided to give up,watch her,love her,lie to her._His _Betty would never know. She would go on with her happy life and he would pretend he felt nothing for her. And it wasn't soon after that that he started what he liked to call dating. He had come up with a routine that made Betty,not jealous as he hoped but slightly disappointed that his 'posy' side was resurficing. Daniel's mental response to that was 'That's what you get for not loving me back'.

He secretly hated his routine though,two dates with sex filling the gaps between them and then suprisingly most women would say it wouldn't work out well,mostly because he screamed 'Betty' everytime he came. Ofcourse there were the ones that just wouldn't take no for an answer so he would have to break their little fragile hearts.

Betty didn't seem to notice his little sex-escapedes until one night he had called her,drunk and needless to say naked,to come over. She didn't know ofcourse his state so she,like the good friend she is,came over at once. After screaming,that she later said was a yelp not a scream,at the sight of said Meade naked she made him dress up while he mumbled something about love,her,henry,hilda's wedding,fire and his mother. He ofcourse had to tell her then that he was back to being the play-boy everyone expected him to be. She had held him that night,told him how much more than that he was,how much better he had become since they first met,she had held him until he fell asleep and when she made sure he was off to dream land she mumbled a huffed 'I love you' in his hair as she kissed the crown of his head.

* * *

Matt took a look out of the window to the ocean that was about to dissappear as they got closer to New York.

He had been gone for 8 months now and he had grown more than he ever imagined he could while helping all those people. It was such a pure overwhelming feeling when he got to see the eyes of the children after he had done nothing but help fix a water pipe. He had finally found his passion. A passion he would never get tired of.

Just like with _his _Betty…

**A/N: Oh,FYI english is not my native language and this is unbetaed so I apologise for any mistakes you come across. That was short I know but I just want to know if you guys are interested in this story before I go on with it. So yeah tell me what you thought of it and if you want me to continue or not:)**


	2. Never trust your mother

_Disclaimer: Nop I still don't own a thing…_

**Never trust your mother**

"**S**top it" Betty hissed.

"Stop what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Daniel mumbled nervously,embarassed that even with her eyes closed she knew what he was doing.

"You're staring. Stop it. I can't even relax enough to sleep." She said as she sifted in her seat bringing the blanket closer to her face.

"Sorry,but FYI I was staring at you." He replied with a boyish grin hoping that she would believe him.

Betty's eyes snapped open and she saw Daniel pointing with his head at the young flight attendant who,according to Betty,was getting really annoying. Daniel observed her expression unable to understand if it was jealousy or annoyence towards his behavior. But Betty gave him the answer a few moments later after she recomposed herself.

"Look as long as you don't ditch me to go "check out" the bathroom I don't care if you look or not." She dismissed him turning to face the window again ready to close her eyes.

Daniel chuckled,hoping that it didn't came out as a bitter cry, before asking Betty jokingly why she would think he was staring at her. He was ready to let it go but when he saw her back stiffenning he got his hopes up so he waited for her answer.

"I… I dunno… I just… Jee Daniel what's with the third degree?"she started ranting,which was a sign of lying and Daniel ofcourse picked it up. His mind started examing all those different scenarios on how to approach her now that there was hope. He didn't go on with their conversation and decided to go back to watching her. If she caught him he could always blame the flight attendant.

* * *

"Mother? I'm home." Matt shouted at the top of his lungs as he let his bags on the flour next to the stairs. Soon after his mother's figure appeared,cold but polite as always,she came down and hugged him briefly before ordering the butler to take upstairs her son's belongings.

"So how was Africa?" she asked as she guided him to the luxurius living room.

"It was amazing mother. You wouldn't even believe the-"

"That's enough,oh well we better get this done now." She said dismissing her son's adventures as she always did.

"What are you talking about mother?" Matt asked disappointed at himself that he hadn't predicted she would act that way again.

"Matthew there's no better way for me to tell you this. But… You have a brother. Your father had an affair with Claire Meade less than thirty years ago and they had a child together. His name is Tyler something and now he is here. You're meeting with him tonight. Both Claire Meade and her other son will be with you." She calmly looked up to her son who looked like he was having a heart attack and she put a hand on his shoulder before going back to her room,leaving him mumbling to himself.

* * *

"Their plane landed thirty minutes ago,where are they?" Hilda asked and started tapping her foot on the floor.

"Maybe they decided to make a good use out of these bathrooms." Marc said and as soon as he turned around he saw Ignasio looking at him. If looks could kill Marc would be burning in hell right now.

"I want my Betty!" Amanda pouted and went to put her arms around Marc's waist.

"Oh my gosh is that them? What-? Are they fighting or something?" Justin asked confused and the whole group turned to where he was pointing at two people more than a 200 feet away from them who were obviously fighting.

"I bet he slept with a flight attendant or something and she got all I'm-from-Queens-don't-mess-with-me." Marc commented before realising that Amanda was running like a little girl towards them.

"Mandy!" Marc shouted but she was already less than 5 steps away from the oblivius pair.

Daniel was arguing with Betty whether or not they should stay the extra week had offered them when out of nowhere a blur that he would later recognise as Amanda came running towards Betty,almost throwing her to the ground,before hugging her so tight that she lifted her.

As soon as she had put her down the surprised look on Betty's face was replaced by pure happiness and Daniel couldn't help but smile as well.

Ten minutes,3 screams,12 gasps and about a million huggs later they were on their way to the Meade mansion.

The minute they got in Claire enveloped her son and later Betty into warm hugs before leading the group of six-Marc and Amanda had gone back to their apartment after making Betty promise they would have her for the night- to the dinning room.

After they finished their meal and the parents stopped interrogating their children Claire took Daniel aside.

"What's wrong Mom and where is Tyler by the way? I thought you said he'll be joining us,not that I care or any-!"

"You're having dinner with Matt Hartley tonight. We both are escorting Tyler." She announced nervously before looking at her son's startled expression.

"He is back?" Daniel asked while he thought that maybe Betty had chosen that exact date because Matt would be back. And they never officially broke up so maybe… No Betty would have told him. Or so he hoped…

**A/N : First of all thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! What do you think of this chap? And just to be clear I haven't decided yet whether Betty will choose Matt or Daniel but there'll be situations to make both ships' fans happy. I'm not going to make Matt OOC nor Daniel,I love them both so... This was more of a fill-in chapter,the next one will be the dinner and Betty will meet Matt,oh and Daniel will turn green…**


	3. Guess who

_Disclaimer:Still nothing._

"Matt is back?" Betty asked shocked,stoping dead on tracks.

"Yep. And apparently he wants to meet the new addition to the family. I thought you knew." Daniel answered as he kicked a piece of trush to the other side of the pavement.

"No I didn''t. We stopped mailing a couple of weeks before I went to London for the first time. For fashion week,you know."

Daniel nodded nochalently still unable to look her in the eyes.

"So you're meeting with him?"Daniel nodded again. "Tonight?" Betty asked while trying to not think of all the questions that came rushing into her mind.

"In four hours to be exact. At the Four Seasons. Listen I was thinking,obviously,and first of all does he know you're in London?"

"I guess. He said he still read my blog all those months ago so I think he knows." She felt a sudden urge right then,to see him,hear his voice again and she realised how she still missed him but decided to put it back in the 'try to avoid thinking about' corner of her brain.

"Oh,well that's good I wouldn't want to be the one to tell him. And there is another thing." He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I suppose that he'll evantually find out that I'm in London too,if he doesn't know already that is. I'm just… What I'm saying is that he may read more into it you know? Like others did at first." Daniel looked at Betty,waiting for her to reply and when she didn't he couldn't help himself but blur out what would make him mentally kick himself for the rest of his life.

"Do you won't him to have a reason to read something more into it?" Daniel asked,his voice almost a whisper.

Betty's eyes widened in shock,not sure at first if he was implying what she thought he was implying.

"What?"she chocked out at Daniel's almost pale face.

"I mean… er… Do you want me to like,you know,tell him we're together or something so that he,you know,stay away… from you?" he asked in a voice apparently nor him nor Betty recognised.

"What? No,no,no to be honest I'm not sure I want him to stay away. But it's so sweet of you to offer. Thanks Daniel." She said and rested a hand on his arm as they walked through the streets of Manhattan.

Daniel was sure he had stopped breathing. Other that or he'd been shot. He couldn't explain the pain that filled his whole body in those few seconds it took Betty to make her little announcement. What he was afraid off but knew that at some point he would have to witness was here. She wanted Matt back. Just like when Henry had visited he felt the stab of jealousy pretty much everywhere. But unlike then now he knew where his feelings were coming from. But he had decided that since she didn't want him he would do the next best thing. There were a few things he could always go back to in NY. What was her name again? Tristy,Trista or something?

* * *

Matt was playing with his glass of wine and tapping his left foot under the table as he not-so patiently waited for the Meades. He was freaked out to say the least. Less than ten hours ago he had found out he had a brother. Said brother was a result of his father's affair with the mother of his former boss/ best friend of his ex-girlfriend and the guy who punched him inside the UN. And to put the cherry on the Sunday said former boss had moved to London,the same city the love of his life had moved to.

Matt was confused. Betty hadn't mentioned anything about a boyfriend in any of her entries since she moved to London. She had ofcourse mentioned how Daniel didn't even say goodbye but she hasn't used a name. And Matt hadn't realised she was talking about Daniel,nor then nor when she had written that that friend had moved to London. The guy had her as he Betty bear for God's shake! How was Matt supposed to guess he wouldn't even say goodbye? But now that Matt had figured it out,with the help of his Suzuki ofcourse, he was pissed. Betty and Daniel? His Betty and playboy-extraordinaire,recently widowed Daniel Meade? Truth to be told Matt wasn't pissed. He was scared shitless. He had seen Daniel's well hidden disappontiment when there was no jumping and hugging from Betty the first time he met him. He knew that if those two ever develop romantic feelings for each other he was doomed. Or at least that's what Marc had told him. But on the other hand Marc hated Betty for taking his promotion and Amanda had a crush on him at the time so maybe Marc was just playing him. Besides not so long ago he was naked on his apartment floor,next to Betty who told him how much she loved him. She couldn't possibly get over him so fast and also be in a relationship with someone else. Could she?

"Matt?" he heard the voice of a Meade he wished Betty had never met nefore slowly turning around to face the Trio.

"Daniel. How are you?" he asked as he took Daniel's extended hand.

"I'm fine,how are _you_?" he asked and quickly checked Matt's fingers hoping to see a wedding ring or anything that would make sure he'd stay away from Betty.

"Great I just got back from Africa."

"I suppose you remember my mother. Claire Meade." Daniel said as he gestured towards his mother.

"Oh,yes ofcourse Mrs Meade. How are you?" Matt asked as he took the Meade Matriarch's hand,already sick of all the formalities. His eyes caught then the young man behind Daniel. There was no questioning he was his half brother. His hair were the same color as his,his eyes were the ones of his… their father and his face was a spitting image of that of his grandfather.

"That… is Tyler. Your… I mean our brother." He heard Daniel say as he moved to the side so that Matt had a full view of his brother.

"Hey." Tyler spoke as he extended his hand to Matt.

"Hi" he replied.

**A/N: Just a warning,there is a problem with my internet access and I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update so I suggest you put the story to alert. I'm spending the day at a friend's place so I think I'll have the next chapter up some time today. I know I said that there will be a Metty incounter in this chap but I'll try to put it in the next. Sorry… **


	4. Brothers

_Disclaimer: Nada…_

**Brothers**

The four sat down on their table a few moments later and Mrs Meade started explaining to Matt how it all came down to this.

The two formerly estranged brothers seemed to hit it off and for the first hour Matt had forgotten about his questions for Daniel,who was silently gratefull that he did.

But that was when Claire mentioned Daniel's move to London. Matt decided to pretend he didn't know,maybe this way he could get a better scoop out of them.

"London? The same London Betty moved to?" Matt asked trying to ignore the red that had clouded his vision.

Daniel chocked when he heard his half brother answer in his place.

"Oh yeah he was all puffy eyes and Ben&Jerry's for about a month after she left. And that's when Mom convinced him to quote 'grow a set' and go to london." Tyler felt a kick under the table and turned to see his mother's intense gaze before realising that what he did was wrong. Way wrong.

"Huh that's funny. I thought you and my ex-girlfriend were just friends Daniel. Apparently I owe Marc a twenty now don't I?" Matt said as he locked eyes with Daniel who was obviously freaking out.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Betty and I are just friends. I moved to London to start over and-" Daniel began but was cut off.

"Start over with her?" Matt asked still holding eye contact with the nervous Meade.

"What? Are you serious? Daniel is not in a relationship. Or actually he is but not with one girl. And I can assure you none of them is Betty. I would know." Tyler jumped in to save his brother but as soon as three sets of eyes were fixed on him he realised how his last statement must have sound like.

"Betty and I are friends. We're not… I mean Jeez I'm with Amanda. Betty is like my… Well no,she is Daniel's best friend and Amanda's … and Marc's. But what I'm saying is that we're really good friends. She tells me stuff. All I'm saying is I would know,just like Amanda and Marc would." Daniel nodded in agreement looking like a lost puppy. He knew his brother and Betty were close,it used to annoy him that when she first moved away he had caught Tyler texting to her casually,texting back at her like they were besties or something. And the one who was annoyed the most was Claire because every time her older son found his younger brother talking to Betty not only Daniel would start acting like a jerk to Tyler,again,but he would also close himself to the nearest bathroom. That is until Daniel moved to London,where after making up with Betty she made him "web-bond" with his brother much to his protests. No he had no problem with Tyler being friends with _his_ Betty,eventhough he still had no idea how they became friends in the first place. Actually now Tyler was his spy along with Amanda and Marc who were put down to Team Detty and secretly ,from their side of the ocean, were trying to make Betty see her best friend in a different light.

"Oh okay. Sorry man I didn't mean to… well you know." Matt said apologetically and Daniel simply nodded. Again…

"So… uhm… since you two are not together could you give me her number? I don't have the new one. And I have no idea where she is staying and I'd hate to start banging at Ignacio's door in the middle of the night."

"She is staying with me and Amanda tonight. Both her and Marc actually. You can come by our place later." Tyler said casually at everyone's surprise. Now he had one brother who would thank him forever and another one who would spent the following week trying to find ways to kill him. But as long as it made said killer brother make a move Tyler was okay with it. Plus he had his mom to protect him…

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Daniel yelled once they were in the towncar.

"What the fuck was what?" Tyler asked while trying to keep a straight face.

"Oooh Matty,Betty is staying with me and Mandy! Ugh! What did I ever do to deserve that? Are you out of your freekin mind?" said Daniel and pouted as he fell back on his seat like the stubborn 5 year old he was.

"Oh c'mon man. You won't make a make a move on her and you expect her to just wait for you? I'm doing you a favor. If sending Matt after her makes _you_ go after her-AND I DON'T MEAN IN THE MOVE TO LONDON AND START BEDDING EVERY WOMAN AT THAT SIDE OF THE POND KINDA WAY- I mean going after her in the 'stop sleeping around-tell her your feelings-act like a man' kinda way. You know what? Amanda is right. We love you but you're such a douche sometimes." With that said Tyler turned to the window leaving a speechless Daniel alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Put down the pizza Suarez!" Marc exclaimed before coming out of the bathroom.

"I've only eaten one piece! OH MY GOD!" she burst out laughing at the sight of Marc in a satin robe with a beauty mask on his face.

"Laugh all you want my ignorant chimichanga at least I look 15 while you look 40." He replied as he fell on the couch next to Amanda who was eating her 90th chocolate cupcake.

"I'm sorry Marc you look … elegant" Betty said through gigles.

"How are my beautiful ladies?" Tyler asked as he entered the apartment.

"Oh,I'm fine thank you!" Marc replied as he started filling his nails.

"Betty,hey, how hav-" before Tyler could continue Amanda threw herself in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist shutting him up with her lips against his own.

"I think I'm gonna puke" said Marc as he tried to cover his eyes with a pillow.

"Same here" Betty added and took the seat next to Marc. No matter how happy she was for her two friends that was a sight she didn't want to see. It was fine when what they were doing was implied in the phone but when she had to see it just… Ugh.

Suddenly a knock on the door took eveyone from their haze and Amanda,after jumping away from Tyler moved to open it.

"Hey!" The man said to Amanda's freaked out face.

"Matt?"

**A/N: I realise that I forgot to thank everyone for reading and reviewing in the last chapter,so THANK YOU! You guys make my day. Okay so next chapter Betty will confront Matt and I will continue torturing Daniel *evil laugh*...**


	5. Around?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! *sobs*_

"Hi Amanda!" Matt said with a smirk.

Amanda turned towards Betty and Marc,her eyes ready to pop out of her skull. Her expression changed immediately when she saw the not at all surprised face of her boyfriend. Slowly,hoping that none of her friends would start screaming,she turned to Matt again.

"Matt,what are you doing here?"

"I just got back from Africa,today… Is Betty here?" he asked as he tried to look behind Amanda's shoulder.

"Oh my Go-mphhhh !" Marc exclaimed but Betty quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

All the sets of eyes in the room turned to Marc and Matt was finally able to see were Betty was. Their eyes locked and a few moments passed before Tyler started coughing.

"You wanna come in man?" Tyler asked and made his way to the fridge.

"If that's okay with you." They all knew he was asking Betty who after another moment of silence and widened eyes nodded.

Matt,who had absolutely no idea how he was supposed to act,walked over to her and Marc and took the seat opposite from them. He smiled politely to Tyler when he offered him a beer and returned his gaze to Betty. None of them talked for a few minutes and when Amanda tried to take out her blackberry and text Daniel,Tyler stopped her.

"How was Botswana?" Betty asked a little too cheerfull and almost threw Marc from the couch with the movements of her hands.

"Wow" Matt chocked out. He had absolutely no idea what Betty had asked him. He only noticed her metal-free smile. He knew she was beautiful both inside and out but seeing her now,new glasses,new clothes,no braces… Well just wow.

Betty watched as her ex-boyfriend's eyes roamed down her curled on the couch body and the small smile that graced his lips before she gave him an earth-to-Matt-do-you-copy? look.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have down that. It would be so much better if I hadn't done that. It's just that... you look amazing Betty." He said sincerely and gave her that smile that apparently still sped up her heart.

"Thank you, you look good too." She said as she looked at his growing curls and couldn't help but smile at the memory of the Matt from a year and half ago. He looked pretty much the same. But she knew for sure that he wasn't the same person she had met under the careful gaze of Sofia Papadakis. He had changed. They had both changed. Since Daniel told her Matt was back she couldn't help but wonder if they could go back or better yet if they could go forward. Did Matt want to? And more importantly did she really want to or was she just scared of the new life she was starting? In London…

"So… You're an EIC now huh?" Matt asked nervously.

"Yeah. Buuuusy times!" she said with a wink._ OH MY GOD! Did I just do that? Shiiiit!_

Matt chuckled,pleased that he wasn't the only one nervous. That's when he caught a glimpse of the other three in the room who looked at them,so deep in their conversation eventhough they weren't participating.

"Hey,Betty do you wanna go for a walk or something?" he asked and tried to avoid her eyes,afraid that she would say no and kick him out.

"Sure just let me grab my coat." Betty said immediately and practically sprinted to Tyler and Amanda's bedroom.

"Were are you going?" Amanda asked with her I-pretend-I-don't-care-but-I'm-too-nervous-to-hear-the-answer high pitched voiced.

"I dunno… Around?" Matt said and moved to the door ,with a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I promise I'll have her home safe and sound." _Even though I want her to come back to my hotel room and then ride off with me to the sunset._

* * *

"What the hell do you mean they went out? Out were?" Daniel almost screamed at his blackberry.

"Look man all I know is they wanted a quiet place to talk so he asked her to go for a walk. I have no idea were they are. Why do you care anyway?" Tyler asked calmly,teasing his older brother.

"You know what? I don't! If she wants to go with him and I don't even know what else she wants to do… The point is I don't care! She can do whatever she wants." With that Daniel shut off his phone and stormed out of his apartment.

* * *

"What did he say?" Amanda asked while she tried to take the cookie jar from Marc's grasp.

"I think he just went into denial mode again. I don't get him. I thought that if he saw competition he would tell her something." Tyler replied after letting himself fall on the empty couch.

"Oh please. This is Daniel Meade we're talking about. He is in love with her,for Lady Gaga knows how long. I bet he was in denial mode about our little chimichunga since before the Renee era. He is very good at it. He didn't do anything while she was with C3PO,nor the pickle-nupkin guy. What made you think he would do something now that Matt is back?" Marc asked before giving the jar to Amanda.

* * *

Daniel remembered he had plans with what's-her-name. He remembered he had skipped them and just walked around in the city after finding out that his best-friend/love of his life had gone for a "walk" with her ex-boyfriend. He remembered he had found himself in _their_ bridge sometime after midnight. He remembered that he had decided to make Jose Cuervo his companion for the night.

What Daniel couldn't remember was why he woke up in the same he had woken up more than four years ago,with only his boxers and socks on,with the Little mermaid covers up to his chin.

**A/N : I'm sorry for the delay. I would like to thank evryone who review the last two chaps. I'll try to post the next chapter before the weekend. **


	6. Wicked all over again

_Disclaimer: Did Betty snog Daniel to death or took the first flight to Botswana in the finale? Then no…_

**Wicked all over again**

Daniel recognised immeadiatly Ariel but he turned to his right to face the picture of a 20 year old Betty just to make sure he was were he thought he was. Seconds later he recognised her familiar scent. He smiled at himself as he dugged his face back in the pillow. Even after four months the room still smelled like her. _Wait… Shit!_

"Betty?" he asked as he slowly turned around.

Betty who had tried to supress her laughter from the moment he woke up,with his hair all messed up and a goofy expression on his face, was sitting on the same chair she had all those years ago,when they had found themselves in a similar situation.

"Who did you expect?" she asked and he couldn't help but grin sheepisly at her bemused expression.

"What am I doing here?" he asked as he looked at his surroundings once again.

"I found you at th-!" she began but was cut off.

"Wait! You… slept where?"

"In your arms." She stated in a matter-of-factly tone. She expected him to freak out just like the last time but she was the one about to freak out.

"Really?" he asked cheerfully as he steadied himself on his elbows while a huge grin spread on his face.

" No! I'm only kidding Daniel… jeez!" she dismissed it and returned to putting on her shoes and she could swear she heard a "Too bad" coming from her friend.

"So where did you find me?" he asked her after closing his eyes and bringing the covers all the way up to his forehead.

"I" she pulled the covers from his face. " actually we,Matt and I,found you right outside. On the steps , Papi was asleep and apparently you howling like a tomkat didn't wake him. I swear to God he can sleep through anything,once when I was fiv-!" she bagan ranting when Daniel cut her off again.

"You and Matt?" he wanted to sound indifferent but failed miserably.

"Yeah he came by Tyler and Amanda's and we went for a walk. I'm surprised they didn't tell you." He had to supress a laughter there but he went back to angry Daniel nanoseconds later.

"He… asked me on a date. Actually he asked me to dinner but you know…" she trailed off waiting for his reaction. This was ,after all,the same Matt he had punched inside the UN. The same Matt he had threatened to kill when he found out about the pregnacy scare.

"When he asks you out to dinner you think it's a date. When I do…" he said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you're talking about the Matt who dumpted you to go to Africa." He asked her,his eyes never leaving hers. That way the moment the hurt took over her face he knew he had fucked up.

"Right…" she took her eyes away from his and stood up. She tried to get out the room before the tears that were about to fall did.

She was at the door when Daniel jumped from the bed,ignoring his spinning hangover-ed head,ignorring the fact that he was only wearing his boxers(and his shocks,don't forget the shocks).

"Betty!" that made her turn around and he could see the hurt in her eyes again. He moved his hand to sweap away the tears but she removed it as soon as it touched her skin.

"Look I didn't mean it that away. God this is Wicked all over again! But Betty seriously you don't want to go down that road again. You were the one who told me that getting back together with him might not be such a good idea." Seeing that she didn't remember he continued. "Right after the Bahamas shoot? He hurt you." He cupped her cheek with his left hand. " Twice… I can't watch you get hurt anymore." He was so close now,almost breathing the air she exhaled but he saw her widened eyes and took away his hand immediately,hoping she wouldn't notice that it his palm was sweating.

"Matt… he won't hurt me." She stated as she headed back inside the room.

"That's what you said last time." He tried to ignore the pain that was threatening to tear his heart out of his chest. But he couldn't. Before Betty could answer he stormed out of the room and closed himself inside the bathroom after making a quick excuse about nature and her calls.

* * *

"Can you be a girl for me?" Betty asked to the phone as she examined herself in the mirror at her father's house.

"I have a way to big _talent_ to be a girl for you!" Daniel smirked,imagining her shocked expression.

"Ewww. Look Amanda is _pre-occupied _at the moment and Hilda is not answering her phone. Can you come over? I have no idea what to wear and I don't really feel comfortable with the idea of asking my dad if a certain dress says your-place-or-mine or I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-doing-here." What ofcourse Betty didn't tell Daniel was that she had dialed his number but never pressed the green button 23 times in the last 6 minutes. Daniel on his part had asked for her opinion on clothing too many times for her liking but right at this point she hoped that that wasn't one of those one-sided things in their friendship.

"Do you have with you the black one you wore at the Museum opening a couple of months ago?" he asked her while he was dressing up.

"Yeah?" it was more of a question than an answer and she couldn't believe he remembered. He was all over that Victoria Secret model that night. Why on earth did she remember _that_?

"Wear that and the hills Christina bought you. I'll be there in 20!" he said and pressed the button of the elevator.

"Actually I think I'm fine. You don't need to come over. Thanks!" she grinned to herself as she tried to find the dress from inside her bag.

"Wha-? No,I'm coming… I mean I'm already on my way. I'm just gonna hang out with your dad if you don't want me"

* * *

Matt checked himself one last time in the mirror. And after a few deep breaths he stepped out of his hotel room. Needless to say he was more scared now than he was everytime his dad went all Psycho killer when he was a kid.

Matt was ready to move to London. He had thought of the whole thing. He would spent a week each month doing volunteer work in Africa and he would work at his art while in London. All that if Betty wanted him there ofcourse. He smiled at the memory of the previous night that was going so well… Until they found Daniel drunk at her father's doorstep. Daniel who had also moved to London…

But Matt had promised himself he would leave the Henry-like paranoia behind him. Daniel and Betty? _Yeah,like that would ever happen…_

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was all Detty(sort of…) . Anyway next chapter will be Matt and Betty's date and Daniel and Ignacio's talk. Thanks again for the feedback:D I'll update as soon as I can.**


	7. Are too!

__

_Disclaimer: Did Henry chock and die-or fell into a coma from which he never woke up- while eating egg salad after mid season 2? Then no I don't own the damn thing!_

**Are too!**

Matt looked down at himself one last time while he waited for someone to open the door at the Suarez's. As he looked back up he was face-to-face with a supposedly cool Daniel Meade. _Did he just conjure up or something? WTF?_

"Hartley." Daniel stated with an ice cold voice as he eyed his opponent. _Well done Danny boy,keep scaring the little bratt!_

"Daniel good to see you again. What are you doing here?" said Matt chuckling,obviously unaware of Daniel's inner monologue and intantions.

Needless to say Daniel's face fell as he left a deafeted sight and moved so that Matt could come in.

"I was just hanging out with Ignacio here." The older man explained and pointed towards Ignacio who had just come out of the kitchen to greet Matt.

"Hello Matt. How have you been?" Ignacio asked,obviously not so pleased by the presence of the Hartley heir. It wasn't long ago that he had left his mija to go to-wherever he went anyway.

"Fine thanks. You?" Matt was unaware that he was tapping his foot nervously until he saw the two other men look at each other and then at said foot. He smiled at them awkardly and prayed to every God he ever heard of Betty would come down soon.

"Never been better. Betty will be down in a few. Excuse me I have to check the chicken." Matt nodded at the retrieting figure of the cook and tried to avoid Daniel's death glares.

"Soooo…" Daniel titled his head slightly at the sound of Matt's voice ,something that made said speaker even more anxious. " How come you went in London?"

_Betty_ Daniel thought and smiled but upon the realisation he had spoken her name out loud he started cursing himself.

"Excuse me?" _Are you fucking kiddin me? Did he just said Betty? Oh great another Henry! Shit!_

"Betty… I should go up and check on Betty. She might have stumble on those heels of hers or something. Women,you know!" Daniel exclaimed a little bit too cheerfully as he shoved Matt to the side and run up the stairs.

* * *

Betty was putting on her necklace when she heard loud steps coming towards her room. She looked curiously at the closed door and waited. Seconds later an out-of-breath Daniel entered her room as if he-who-shall-not-be-named was after him.

" Why were you running Forrest?" she asked as she took a few steps towards him.

" No reason. Just trying to stay in shape you know!" he said and for the first time since he entered the room he saw her. Taken aback by her beauty once again he took a deep breath. She was wearing the dress he had suggested. The same dress that had lead him drunk into bed with that model whose face was just a blur. The same dress that caused him an erction everytime he thought of it. _Oh crap… Please don't come up,please,please,please…_

"Daniel,you okay?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Mhmm." He nodded and swallowed hard.

"Was that Matt?"

Daniel nodded again and let out a sigh of relief when Betty headed back to her dresser. But nano-seconds later he started mentally cursing again. _Oh great now it's the back side! Shit!_

"Betty" he looked at her purple chair while he asked her the question that had been bagging him the last two days. "Are you going to get back with him?" he turned to look in her eyes and soon Betty found herself once again lost in them.

"I don't even know if he wants to."she ducked her head avoiding his eyes and pretended to look for something in her purse. Truth number one: she had no idea why she acted like that around Daniel as far as Matt went. She decided to believe it was because she was afraid of what he might say. Of what he might do. Truth number two: At this point in her life Betty was scared the most of the possibility of Daniel leaving London. Leaving her just like she left him.

"That's not what I asked." Daniel stated and put a finger under her chin,titling her head upwards,locking eyes with her once more.

"I dunno." She couldn't help but notice how close they were. She made herself break eye-contact once again and after Daniel let her she moved towards the door where she waited for him to follow.

* * *

"So Tyler and Amanda's right?" Matt asked as he stole another glimse of Betty. Their date was coming to an end,despite his mental cries, and he couldn't help but smile at the way things seemed to be going. They had started chatting casually after a few minutes of awkardness,they laughed,they even held hands. They still did actually.

"Actually no back to Queens. Daniel is going to drop me off. I haven't got any stuff with me you know." Betty explained and saw the change of Matt's expression but decided not to ask anything. It wasn't like there was something going on between her and Daniel.

"I have to admit it's a little weird. Daniel giving up everything and moving to London… Where you live. There isn't anything I should know about right?" he asked as he hailed a cab.

"Wha-? No! Daniel did a very good and brave thing that had nothing to do with me. He wanted to work for something himself instead of having it handed to him on a silver platter." Soon she realised how it must have sounded and started apologising to Matt who immeadiatly told her there was no need to.

"Do you mind if I ride back with you and Daniel from Queens? My hotel is not far from Daniel's place anyway." Matt asked while they settled inside the cab.

"Yeah sure no problem. Wait. Hotel ? Why aren't you staying at your condo?"

"I emptied the whole thing before leaving. Now it's back in being used for my Mother's poker nights. Besides I'm not sure I'm gonna stay here." He tried to gauge her reaction but failed because she had quickly turned to face the window. He only heard a subtle "oh" from the woman in question and decided to turn to his window as well.

His hand was still holding hers.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that she is going backwards!" Daniel exclaimed,extremely frustrated by Ignacio's third degree.

"All you're saying is you're in love with my daughter!" Ignacio stated calmly.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"No-! Do you hear a car too or is it just me?" Daniel asked as he headed from the kitchen to the window.

"Daniel this is Jackson Hights! There are always cars passing by. Now if you don't love her why have you pressed your face to the window glass like some four year old?" Ignacio asked as he walked slowly towards the younger man.

"Am not!"

"Here we go again!"

"What the -? Go do something! It's them." Daniel almost shouted at the extremely calm Suarez patriarch when he saw Matt leaning extremely close to a freezed to the spot Betty.

"Why would I do anything?"

"Because he is about to kiss her!"

"So?"

"So I love her okay? Happy now? Just make it stop please!" Daniel admitted and started pushing Ignacio,who had a grin that would go all the way up to his skull if it wasn't for his ears, towards the door.

* * *

_56 seconds earlier_

"I'm just gonna go and grab the bag. We'll be out in two!" Betty said to Matt and made her way to the door.

"Betty wait!" He grabbed her wrist and gently brought her a few inches away from him. He placed his hands to her waist,briefly wondering how it would feel now that she didn't have braces. He started leaning down.

* * *

_Present(sort of…)_

"Oh come on in you two are gonna freez out here." Exclaimed Ignacio before they Matt's lips brushed on Betty's. Both jumped a little and Matt let out a small groan while Betty send death glares to her father.

"What?" Ignacio asked,his grin even widder if it was possible. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update(again) ! Thanks again to my amazing reviewers and everyone who reads this fic. If you have any suggestions leave a review and tell me. Next chap the limo ride and Betty's dream or better Marc's reaction to Betty's dream :P I didn't make any sence did I? Oh,well you'll have to wait and see! xD**


End file.
